


Little Do You Know

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Banter, Dancing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Pride and Prejudice References, Remix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: A marriage law forces society to mix for the propagation of the wizarding world.  But old prejudices and hard fought for pride keep some people from moving on who they used to be and what they believe they know.





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks go to Kim and Raa for being such fantastic betas. It's their work on my writing that got this as complete as it currently is. 
> 
> The title is taken from the song by Alex and Sierra "Little Do You Know". 
> 
> All the chapter titles are either taken from or are a play-on-words of the song titles from the 2005 soundtrack for Pride and Prejudice. 
> 
> Also, you will find little bits of dialogue may be borrowed from the 2005 movie. I know the "in" thing is to proclaim that the version with Colin Firth is their favorite, but I will buck tradition and say that I will take Firth as my Darcy, but I'm going Knightly as Elizabeth every time. I also love the style and cinematography of the 2005 version, also, obviously the soundtrack.
> 
> Remix Couple: Miss Elizabeth Bennet/Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy
> 
> Remix Couple Summary: I believe at this point in time most people know about Elizabeth and Darcy, however, I'll give it a go. Elizabeth is the second of five daughters. Her sister Jane, the oldest, falls for Mr. Bingley, the best friend of Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy wounds Elizabeth after she over hears some unkind comments from him about her. However, with the budding romance between Jane and Mr. Bingley, they are forced together on occasion. When Mr. Bingley abruptly leaves, Jane is heartbroken and everyone is left with questions as to why. Elizabeth finds out that Mr. Darcy influenced him to leave and her contempt grows deeper. Mr. Darcy then surprises her with a declaration of love, which she scoffs at and in turns wounds his pride. Mr. Darcy makes efforts to clear up Elizabeth's misconceptions about him and she's forced to see him in a new light. When Elizabeth's youngest sister runs off with Mr. Wickham, Elizabeth's would-be suitor, the family is in fear of their reputation being horrible ruined. With Mr. Darcy's influence, things are righted and Elizabeth realizes how completely wrong about Mr. Darcy she's been. They marry, as do Jane and Mr. Bingley. I can't really go into detail about the nuances of the story, but it's a classic for a reason.

**Little Do You Know  
** _**Chapter 1 - Dawn** _

 

****_17 June 2005  
_ **_Malfoy Manor  
_ ** ****_Wiltshire, England_

_ By Ministry Decree 9382, all sects of wizarding folk must mingle in order to stem the recent decline of wizarding births, in full compliance with the requirements of the International Board for the Procreation of Wizarding Folk. The law was adopted after the most recent IBPWF study showed a precipitous drop in expected wizarding population in the years to come. _

_ Sarah Tolly, of the French delegates, said, “Our decree is final. All agencies in all countries will adhere to this new international law. It is, after all, for the good of all magical people in every corner of the earth. We are aware that there will be much resistance to shedding traditions which have been carried on by families for generations, but there are higher stakes in play now. There can be no traditions if there are no wizards at all. It is with this thought in mind that we, as a global unit, install this marriage law.” _

_ Any magical person not yet wed must now marry within two years to someone of the opposite sex and produce an heir. Furthermore, in order to properly quell the loss of magical folk, pure-blood wizards and witches must marry and produce an heir with a half-blood or Muggle-born.  As we have discussed in previous conferences, only those pairings from mixed blood are producing magical children.  The number of Squibs born from Pureblood pairings has caused an international call for alarm and an immediate fix is needed. _

_ “We understand that this seems drastic, however with the recent study conducted we have been left with no other choice than to conduct this law together,” Tolly said. _

Draco frowned and looked across the table at his mother. His head was spinning. Any hopes his parents had of marrying him off to one of the Greengrass girls had just been completely dashed.  Not that he was in a hurry to get married, or even to one of them.  But feeling as if he had no choice in the matter, to the ability to say when he was ready to spend the rest of his life with someone made him anxious in a way he couldn’t describe.  He couldn’t fathom how someone would ever agree to him considering the current public opinion of his family.  Try as Draco had most of the populace viewed them as villains, and no better than traitors in some books.  The Greengrass family only wanted the Malfoy family for the depths of their vaults.  The two girls, however, were a bit more open in wanting someone who could bed them and bed them well.  Draco fell into that category, and Astoria and Daphne neither shied away from telling him that when either had an itch they needed to scratch.

He placed the article from the Daily Prophet on the table and heaved a sigh. “So, that's it, then? I find a Muggle-born or Half-blood wife or... what exactly?”

His mother frowned. “That was my question as well. The article is light on the details. However, the actual decree from the Ministry came in shortly after the paper.” She lifted her napkin and handed over a piece of folded parchment.

Draco took it from her reluctantly and began reading over the official orders. “Prison?” he exclaimed, aghast. “They'll send us to prison?”

Narcissa sighed. “Keep reading.”

_ Any person who fails to comply will serve an undefined period in Azkaban prison, until which time a suitable person shall be found for them. Any and all titles will be stripped, and any fortune amassed will be donated to Welfare of the Magical Race, the charity fund is overseen by the International Board for the Procreation of Wizarding Folk. These funds will be unrecoverable by their original owner. _

Lucius downed his wine and leaned back in his seat. “This is ridiculous.”

“But it is the law,” Narcissa said softly. “We must comply.”

Draco looked from his father’s frown to the resigned stoop of his mother’s posture and felt the weight of the world upon his shoulders. It wasn't the entire world, just the world as he knew it. He didn't mingle much with the rest of the wizarding population as they still had a deep-seated loathing for the Malfoy family. He couldn't imagine that this law would change anything.

“Do you have any prospects, Draco?” Narcissa asked.

He shook his head. “Given that I stay locked away in my lab most days, no. I wouldn't have heard about this had I not decided to join you for dinner. I stopped receiving the Prophet months ago.” He looked to his father. “What do you think?”

Lucius frowned. “We are all puppets to the politics of the day.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Wonderful. What do you think I should do?”

“Do you think you would fair well in prison? Or being poor?” Lucius knew the answer before Draco said anything. “I'm going to try to get a meeting with the Minister. Should that fail, I will take my argument to the Prophet itself. We can't be the only people upset about this law.”  Draco felt that asking the Ministry for any sort of help in this matter was a moot point.  It appeared to all be out of their hands as it was.  An international board had made the decision.  He knew that once a group such as that, had it in their heads that they were doing the right thing, no amount of money or influence would sway them.  

Surely not, Draco thought, but he took a gulp of his wine. Narcissa reached across the table and took his free hand. “We support you no matter what, Draco. We could try to hide you… or arrange something quickly with one of the Greengrass girls, to try to get around this...”

While those ideas were appealing, he knew that hiding wasn’t the answer. They could track his use of magic if they so desired. He could go full Muggle, but that meant completely giving up the use of his magic. That simply wasn’t a possibility.

The other option, a quick marriage to either Astoria or Daphne, held little to no appeal. He had humored his mother in her attempts to settle him with one of the women, but the truth was, he found both of them to be vapid, humorless, and not as intelligent as he would like. They were both extremely pretty, with long, fair hair and soft skin, but the thought of being shackled to one of them for the rest of his life made him quite miserable.

Draco frowned. “I fear imprisonment in Azkaban, Mother. While this law seems less than fair, for either side, I...I think I would rather take my chances.”

Narcissa nodded as Lucius rolled his eyes. “You don’t really think they would throw you into prison for not marrying someone against your will, do you?”

Draco looked over to his father. “If I were anyone else, I would take the chance and say ‘no’. But for me? Our past, and our family? Yes, I absolutely believe they would throw me in prison and take our fortune without a second thought. We’ve experienced enough heartbreak and turmoil. We don’t need the Ministry poking into our business any more than they already do.”

His mother gave him a soft, understanding smile. She was the more supportive of his two parents, and she put his welfare above that of a Pureblood dogma which should have been forgotten long ago, difficult as that may be.

He could see his father was unhappy with the idea. “Very well. You’ve made your decision,” he said, his tone clipped. He pushed away from the table abruptly—clearly, he was less than happy with the option Draco had chosen.

Draco once again felt the heavy weight of his father’s disapproval hanging around his neck like a noose.

Narcissa stood and took the seat beside Draco and took his hand. “I’m sorry. This law is unfair and goes against my desires for you to find someone you love and make a family.” Draco looked to the open doors his father exited and she turned his face back to hers. “You’ve spent so much of your life trying to please him and do what you think he would want you to do. You’re the one who has to live with the decision, Draco. For too long, you have carried the burden of our choices and it’s time you start making your own. If your wish is to try to comply with this law, you have my support. I’ll do whatever I can to help facilitate a match for you that would be advantageous. Should you choose to run, I would help you escape from the clutches of this world and act as a squib amongst Muggles. Whatever you decide, I will support you.”

He took her hand in his. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“My only hope is that you find some young woman who is deserving of you.” She then smiled at him and shook her head. “Not that I believe there is any woman in the world that could be worthy of you.”

He smirked. “We shall see.”

She heaved a sigh and then stood to walk around the table and back to her chair. “Let’s eat, shall we? All this talk of you getting married is a little much for me to acknowledge that I even have a son of age.”

He nodded as their first course as presented to them and Draco lifted his spoon to stir the thick soup but found his mind distant and his appetite non-existent.

***


	2. Can't Slow Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, huge thanks to Kim and Raa

_**Chapter 2 - Can’t Slow Down** _

 

****_**18 June 2005**  
_ **_Blaise Zabini’s Flat  
_ ** ******_London, England_**

 

Blaise swirled the brown liquid around in his glass. Draco had gone to see his equally unwed friend, knowing they would be able to stew in this together. Blaise was a bit more relaxed about it, but that might be because he had been drinking since he’d found out about the law. He was already half way through a bottle of whiskey when Draco had Apparated into his flat.

“I’m having a ball,” Blaise announced.

Draco lifted his head, which was quite heavy since he’d finished off the other half of the whiskey. “What sort of ball?”

“You know...dancing, ladies, a lot of alcohol. Figure it might give me an opportunity to see what’s out there. People tend to let their guard down when social lubricant is applied.”

Draco smirked. “I suppose. When will this party take place?”

“Two weeks, maybe? I figure that’s enough time to allow this to settle and maybe get a good idea from the Ministry who is available.”

Draco leaned his head back against the sofa where he slumped upon entering Blaise’s flat. “Where will this event be?”

“My mother’s ancestral home. I’m not having all those people traipsing through here. Besides, there’s hardly enough room for dancing.”

“This is all just ridiculous.”

“It’s not much different from the old traditions and arranging marriages. Only, this time, we’re not allowed to marry pure-bloods.” Blaise heaved a sigh. “Slim pickings there, anyway. All that was really left was Story and Daph, and I think everyone’s had a poke at least one of them.”

Draco smirked and held up two fingers. “Both, mate.”

Blaise smiled. “Is it strange that I’m not all that disgusted to know that I’m in the same proverbial boat as you?”

He shook his head. “I would be more surprised if that wasn’t the case. Story is a talker.”

“Daph is a screamer.”

Draco smirked. “If they weren’t so shallow and incapable of a conversation, they might be worth it.”

“But they are shallow and their idea of a conversation consists of wardrobe and who’s shagging who.”

“There’s more to life, isn’t there?”

“More than talking about it,” Blaise said with a smile. “If nothing else, this is a whole new pool of available women that we haven’t shared.”

Draco held his glass out and clinked it against Blaise’s. “Here’s to new... avenues of exploration.”

“This is why we’re friends. No matter how dirty a subject, you manage to class it up with a turn of phrase.”

Grinning, Draco replied, “I just don’t believe in being as crass as you about everything.”

“Not true. When you get thoroughly pissed, you make me look like a blushing schoolgirl.”

Draco rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his drink. “Don’t allow me to get like that at your ball. I’d like to make a good impression on someone who doesn’t know all the horrible things about me.”

“You’re the only heir to the Malfoy fortune. Everyone knows everything about you,” he said with a raise of his eyebrow. “And most of it’s true.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, I know, but they do get longer.


	3. Meryton Townhall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Kim and Raa

**Chapter 3 - Meryton Townhall**

 

****_**2 July 2005**  
_ _**Zabini Chateau**  
_ **_Essex, England_**

 

 

Draco leaned against the bar, Astoria Greengrass to his left. She held her perfect nose aloft in the air at the thought of having to speak with anyone in the room that wasn’t a pure-blood. He was waiting for the moment when Blaise no longer had to greet everyone as he desperately needed a conversation about something other than why Astoria had such a difficult time choosing a dress because the color was very _important_ for making good first impressions, not that she cared what the Muggle-borns thought of her anyway.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Blaise making his way through the crowd directly to the bar. Astoria smiled prettily as he approached. “The ballroom is lovely, Blaise.”

“Thank you,” replied Blaise as he took Draco glass from his hand, sniffed the contents, and ordered the same thing.

Astoria was soon swept away from them by a French bloke who introduced himself as Francois. Draco and Blaise were both relieved to be rid of her.

“How bored are you?” Blaise asked.

“I’ve been standing here with Astoria for an hour. How bored do you think I am?”

“Ready to perform an Obliviate on yourself?”

“I was... Or fake a heart attack to be rushed away from her. I don’t care what fucking color her dress is, do you?”

“I prefer her out of a dress and silent,” Blaise, downing the contents of his drink in one go, and ordering another immediately. “Anyone spark your interest?”

“No one. You?”

Blaise shook his head. “No. How disappointing.”

Draco surveyed the room once more and noticed two figures enter the main doors to the ballroom. “Hold on, my friend,” Draco said as he nudged Blaise with his arm and he turned to face the door as well. “What do you we have here?”

Blaise squinted, trying to get a look at who it was. “Who is that?”

Draco squinted as well as the two women entered the room. The one with the lighter hair and skin was wearing a Muggle dress in royal blue. The two straps on the shoulders twisted prettily near her sternum, showing just enough of her cleavage. The rest of the dress drifted to the floor in blue lace and satin. When she turned partially to speak with the woman she had entered with, the v formed in the middle of her back displayed ample skin that looked incredibly soft. The beauty with darker skin and jet black hair wore a yellow dress with an empire waist. The top of the dress was encrusted with jewels while the bottom of the dress seemed to drift around her in tulle to her feet.

The woman in blue looked incredibly familiar, but it wasn’t until they were both walking towards the bar that Draco realized, with some degree of horror, that the woman in blue who had transfixed him so with her arrival was none other than Hermione Granger. And the dark-haired woman at her side was Parvati Patil!

As they reached the bar, Parvati laughed at something Hermione said, her smile bright and alluring. They ordered a pair of drinks topped with frilly flowers—a vodka martini for Hermione, and a screwdriver for Parvat—and toasted one another before downing their drinks.

“Ladies, good evening,” said Blaise, inching close to them. “I apologize for not meeting you at the door to greet you, but I thought everyone had arrived.”

Parvati smiled prettily and shook her head. “It’s quite alright. I couldn’t decide which earrings to wear, so I made us late--which Hermione hates.”

Blaise examined the simple diamond baubles hanging from her ears. “Well, they are exquisite.”

“Clearly, they were worth the wait,” Hermione said with a weary smile. However she glanced over Blaise’s shoulder, and the smile somewhat disappeared. “Malfoy.”

“Granger,” said Draco with a nod of his head. “You both look lovely.”

Parvati preened while Hermione looked uneasy. “Thank you,” she said finally as their drinks were once more refilled. This time, instead of drinking all of them instantly, they sipped.

“This is an exquisite home,” Hermione said, trying to fill the awkwardness with something.

“Thank you, Miss Granger,” said Blaise. “This is my mother’s ancestral home. She lives on the French Riviera and no longer uses it. What better place to get reacquainted with old school chums?”

“Chums?” Draco and Hermione said at the same time.

Blaise smiled over his shoulder at Draco as Parvati nudged Hermione with her elbow. “I understand your meaning, Blaise,” Parvati smiled. “This is a difficult situation for everyone involved and a party appears to be the perfect place to better learn about people rather than relying on the past to cloud our views.”

Draco watched as a smile spread across his friend’s face.

“Miss Patil,” said Blaise, offering her his hand, “would you care for a dance?”

She handed Hermione her drink. “I’d be delighted.”

They left Draco and Hermione standing together, both of them watching their ‘partners in crime’ escape with someone else. Hermione studiously avoided looking at Draco, observing instead the others in attendance as she sipped at her martini. He took that opportunity to examine her more closely. A small trace of freckles spread across her nose. Her normally unruly brown hair was pulled back in a neat chignon, leaving the expanse of her neck exposed. Her smile revealed a small dimple in her chin and a brightness in her eyes. She looked much like the Granger of old, but more put together,

Clearing his throat, he said, “So, Granger, what is it that you do?”

She turned her attention to him, a slight frown on her bow-shaped lips. “I’m the head of the Department for Magical Creatures. I make sure that every living being in this world is treated with dignity and respect.”

He knew she was making a dig at him; however, he chose to overlook it. They had a storied history that was layered with pain and hatred. If she made the conversation easy, _that_ would have been a bigger shock. “I’m sure they appreciate your efforts.”

At that, her brows knit together and her frown deepened. “Actually, they don’t. Most of them, anyway. They seem rather happy to live their lives as they are, without even realizing how demoralizing their lives are.”

“Ignorance is bliss? Maybe?”

“Some of it. But I also think that we, as wizards and witches, have made them feel inferior for so long that they don’t know any other way and they don’t care to. Only the Were population wants the help.”

He nodded, as he could understand how that might be. The werewolves had normal lives at one point. Now, they were feared, and ostracized, not even allowed to live in certain locations.  He didn’t necessarily want to be around a werewolf, but he knew that the way society treated them was unfair.“What are you doing for them?”

“We have a few charities set up to help with costs of living. Not many people want to extend help to someone or something they fear. We’re also trying to educate the masses about the plight of were people. It’s not fair to ostracize someone for something they had no control over happening to them. No one would actively choose to become a werewolf. The transformations alone are painful, but outside of a pack they lead lonely lives.”

He was fascinated by her. She had all but abandoned the drink in her hand in lieu of conversation, and she hadn’t once talked about her dress. Thus far, this conversation was better than the hundreds he’d endured with most women in the last five years.

She turned her attention back to him and blushed as she realized he was staring at her. “Apologies. I tend to run on when it’s a topic I’m passionate about.”

He shook his head. “Not at all, Granger. I’m actually interested in our conversation.”

She tilted her head at him and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

“Before you arrived, I was subjected to an hour-long conversation with Astoria Greengrass about the many shades of purple and which best suited her. Blaise had just saved me when you arrived.”

She blinked several times and then nodded. “And who will save you from this conversation?”

“No one, I hope,” he said with a smile. “What of wolfsbane?”

“I’m sorry?” she questioned, unsure why he changed subjects to abruptly.

“Wolfsbane—does it help?”

She shook her head. “Most ‘weres realize the danger they pose and go somewhere isolated when it’s time for the change. Some are more careless. Wolfsbane Potion only helps to make the transition easier, but doesn’t make a werewolf any less dangerous,” she said, a hint of sadness to her tone. “People simply want to be part of society, but there is a stigma around werewolves. That barrier seems impenetrable.”

“Do you have a supplier for wolfsbane?”

“Only two that can provide me a large amount,” she sighed. “Unfortunately, they don’t make quite enough to go around and so some of them still suffer.”

He ordered another drink and then turned back to her. “I’m a Potions Master. I could help stock some reserves. Maybe a few pain draughts to help.”

“And why would you do that?” Her tone was clipped, and he was caught off guard by it. However, they were interrupted by Blaise and Parvati joining them once again, Parvati laughing at something Blaise had said.

“Draco, old chap, you should have a dance.”

Draco looked at Blaise and then Hermione. “Do you dance, Granger?”

She looked him in the eye. “Not if I can help it.” She dismissed him with a wave, and he watched as Parvati turned a hardened eye at her friend.

“Excuse me, I’m going to say hello to Daphne,” Draco said, walking away quickly from the three of them.

Blaise caught up to him in the far corner of the room a few feet from Daphne. “What was that about?”

Draco shrugged. “No idea. She’s like a wounded dog. Just when you think it’s safe to pet, she snaps at you.”

“It looked like you two had been getting on.”

Draco ran a hand through his hair and looked back at the two women. Parvati was looking inquisitively at her friend, who was frowning into yet another martini. “I thought we were, too. Present company excluded, it was the most enjoyable conversation I’d had up until her demeanor changed and she resembled a harpy more than the golden girl of Gryffindor.”

“Draco! Blaise!” Daphne exclaimed, having just caught sight of them. She waved them over to join her conversation with Justin Finch-Fletchley. She reached over Finch-Fletchley to smooth down Draco’s tie. “Looking dapper tonight as usual, gentlemen.”

“Daphne,” replied Draco, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You’re stunning.”

She beamed. “Justin, I’m sure you remember Draco and Blaise.”

Justin held out his hand and Blaise shook it, as did Draco. “Gentlemen. Mr. Zabini, your house is magnificent.”

“Thank you. Are you having a good time?”

“Splendid,” he said quickly.

Draco could tell that Justin was anxious for the two of them to leave so he could continue his conversation with Daphne.

“Draco,” Blaise suddenly yelped. “I have a stash of impeccable whiskey in my library. Care to join me?”

“To escape from the tight quarters in here you could have a leper in there and I’d go,” he said and they both bid Justin and Daphne farewell and left the ballroom. “ I don’t think it’s a very good model of a host if you leave your own party,” Draco admitted.

“True, but Daphne had already grabbed my arse, I was afraid to stand there much longer,” Blaise admitted. They opened the door to the library and went inside. “What do you think of Parvati?”

“She’s gorgeous.”

“Extremely. And witty, as well. That’s a hard combination to find.”

Draco smiled. “Maybe it will work out.”

“Maybe. She said she’s planning to have a dinner party at her place soon and I’m invited.”

“I doubt I’ll receive such an invitation.”

“Granger’s probably got a natural hostility towards you. I mean, you did do everything you could to make her miserable all during school. And all because she was smarter than you.”

“Whoa! Who said she was smarter than me?”

Blaise raised an eyebrow. “Her marks.”

“In every class but the one that didn’t favor her and her friends. I bested her in Potions.”

“How much of that was because of you, and how much of it was because of Snape?”

“Watch what you say. I’m one of the highest ranked Potions Masters in this hemisphere, and I don’t have to trade on my father’s name to get that accolade.”

Blaise held up both hands. “I bow down to the greatest Potions Master in the world. Do you think we can return to the ballroom without being groped by a Greengrass?”

Draco chuckled. “I hope so.”

“Maybe you’ll even find a woman to sweep into a dance,” Blaise said as he clapped Draco on the shoulder.

Blaise started out of the library, but pushed Draco back in and held his finger to his lips and then mouthed _Parvati_. They listened to the conversation. “All I’m saying, Hermione, is you could simply be a little more accommodating. I’m in this just as you, and yet, I’m able to make the best of it.”

“You were dancing with Blaise Zabini. That’s very different than being felt up by...what was that bloke’s name?”

“Samuel?” Pavarti shook her head. “I was distracted by his rapidly disappearing hairline,” she said with a giggle. “What about Malfoy? He’s looking pretty fit.”

“Yes, and he’s well aware of it. I would rather nail my hand to the table every morning than to have to carry on another conversation with him, so please don’t abandon me again.”

Parvati made a hissing sound. “That bad? You would think he wouldn’t be so nasty now that he’s older.”

“It’s not that.”

“What is it then?”

“All I see when I see him is the arrogant git who made my life hell. It’s hard for me to look past that.”

“He might have changed.”

“And I might dye my hair aqua blue and run starkers through the ballroom. I find both scenarios to be incredibly unlikely.”

Parvati and Hermione continued down the hallway. “Damn it, where _is_ the loo?”

As their voices faded down the hall, Blaise chanced a glance at Draco, who wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“That’s unfair,” Blaise said, softly. “You’re not the same person you were in school and you know it.  Most everyone knows it.”

“I need another drink,” Draco said shortly, glancing round as he exited the room to make sure Hermione and Parvati were gone. He headed to the ballroom and straight to the bar and ordered two drinks, both for him.

***

A short while later, Blaise and Parvati had managed to make their way back to one another. Since Blaise wasn’t willing to let Draco leave his side, Draco was stuck in the presence of one Hermione Granger yet again. She wasn’t engaged in the conversation in the least, and that pissed him off even more.

“I was engaged, once,” Parvati was admitting to Blaise with a blush. “I was sure we’d get married, but in the end, it simply didn’t work out. Drifted apart. So, here I am. Trying to make the best of a bad situation.”

Blaise was enthralled, Draco could tell. He was practically salivating at Parvati’s feet. “I think that’s what everyone is trying to do.”

“Well, most of us,” Draco said, smiling meanly at Hermione.

Her brown eyes, full of fire, met his. “And what does that mean?”

“Simply that some of us realize what sort of position we’re in and are trying to make the best of it.”

She shook her head. “Just because people like _you_ are used to arranged marriages doesn’t mean the rest of us are alright with someone deciding our lives for us.”

“They’re simply trying to get beyond your prejudice and show you there is more to life.”

“ _My prejudice_? You have a lot of nerve!” Hermione said, her hands balled into fists at her side.

“Do I? You’re the one who is holding the past against other people!” his voice was louder than he intended, but with alcohol coursing through his veins, he found he didn’t much care. “Maybe some of us have changed. But then, that’s an unlikely scenario, isn’t it? The same as if you dyed your hair aqua blue and ran through the ballroom starkers. Right?” He could see the realization in both of their eyes as Hermione and Parvati realized he’d overheard their conversation. He didn’t give either of them the chance to react; instead, he turned to Blaise, handed him his glass, and said, “I’ll see myself home.”

He bowed his head to Parvati, glared at Hermione, and left the ballroom.

***

 


	4. The Secret Life of Daydreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Raa and Kim!

**Chapter 4 - The Secret Life of Daydreams**

 

_12 July 2005_   
_Draco Malfoy’s Flat_ _  
_ _London, England_

 

_The Muggle-born shopkeeper was found beaten and left for dead on the doorstep of his shop. The details from the Head Auror, Harry Potter, were unclear. The extent of Mr. Smiggle’s injuries are unclear at the printing of the evening edition of the_ Prophet _but we will bring more details as they are made available to the public._

Draco flipped the page and then realized why his mother had sent him the paper. In the center of the next page was an article circled in red. The headline of the article caused him to groan and put his head in his hands. _Lucius Malfoy Outraged at End of Pure-blood Line_ . He didn’t actually need to read the article. He had been made well aware of his father’s feelings on the subject of _Ministry Decree 9382_.

The fireplace lit up, and Blaise walked through, dressed in a Muggle suit. Draco tilted his head at him, a small frown on his face. “Where are you off to?”

“You’re not dressed?”

Draco held out his hands expectantly, wondering what his friend was saying. “Did you not hear my question?”

Blaise frowned. “I told you that Parvati was having a dinner party.”

“To which I’m not invited.”

Blaise huffed out a breath, reached into the pocket of his Muggle suit, and removed the letter from Parvati. “Please be sure to extend the invitation to Draco. All my owls have been unable to get through.” He raised an eyebrow at Draco. “In any case, you are invited. I know you have a Muggle suit, so go put it on.”

Draco leaned back in his chair and shook his head. “Why would I go to this?”

“Because I’m your friend, I found someone _I_ like, and you owe me!”

“Owe you in what way?”

“You left me the night of my ball with an irate Granger and a disappointed Parvati. I probably could have had her already and gotten all of this out of my system, but you had to start a fight.”

“ _She_ started it!”

“I don’t care if the bloody President of the United States started it, you owe me. Now, get your blond, bony arse upstairs and get dressed. I’m all for fashionably late, but this is getting ridiculous.”

“You’re forgetting something,” Draco said casually, not standing. Upon Blaise’s look, Draco enunciated each word. “I. Don’t. Want. To. Go.”

Blaise folded his arms over his chest. “Get dressed, or I’ll Petrify you, dress you, and take you anyway.”

Draco was at a disadvantage because his wand was on the table across the room and he knew that Blaise had his on his person. He had been avoiding anything and everything Hermione Granger for two weeks. To now think that he would be subjected to her presence!

He took his time in dressing, hoping Blaise was questioning whether or not he was actually going. As he started down the stairs, still adjusting one of his cufflinks, Blaise had begun marching up them. “Alright, alright, I’m ready.”

“You were nearly petrified. Now, you will not start a fight with Granger,” Blaise warned. “I’ll kill you, Draco. I really will.”

Draco rolled his eyes, checked his appearance in the mirror once more, and used the Floo with Blaise to reach Parvati’s flat. They landed on a terrace that was decorated with lanterns hanging overhead. Plants had been placed artfully around a large table covered in candles, cutlery, plates, and flowers. The smell of food wafted into Draco’s nose, and he smiled. “The party might be horrible, but the food smells amazing.”

“Be nice,” Blaise warned.

“For someone you’ve only spent one evening with, you sure are touchy.”

“I had lunch with her the other day,” Blaise admitted.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “And I’m just now hearing about this?”

“Shut up,” said Blaise, but his face cracked open in a grin.

Soon they were joined by Parvati, Hermione, and Parvati’s very pregnant twin, Padma. Blaise, of course, had eyes only for Parvati. “Parvati, you look absolutely stunning.”

Blushing, Parvati placed a large white bowl topped with something green and shrimp that Draco could smell from where he was standing on the table. He was very thankful he hadn’t already eaten. She gave Blaise a quick hug and turned to her sister. “Padma, you remember Blaise and Draco?”

“Of course,” said Padma with a smile, holding her hand out. Blaise, ever the gentleman, placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Padma giggled. “You two clean up well.”

A tall brunette man soon joined them on the terrace.

“Ah, Peter, this is Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Blaise, Draco, this is my husband Peter Zamora.”

“Pleasure,” Draco said, extended his hand. He kept his eyes strictly away from Hermione, though he could feel her eyes boring into him. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of openly admiring her, even though he could see she was wearing a lilac—yes, he blamed Astoria for even knowing that was a color—off-the-shoulder dress that stopped mid-thigh and displayed a lot of smooth legs. He simply wasn’t going to look at her.

“Would you two like anything to drink? I have white wine,” Parvati offered, a bright smile on her face.

“That would be wonderful, thank you,” Blaise said. He elbowed Draco, who bit back a wince.

“I would love a glass, thank you,” said Draco. “So Peter…” He turned to the only other man at the party. What is it you do?”

“I’m a doctor. Muggle,” he said with a smile.

Blaise furrowed his brow. “You’re a Muggle or you practice Muggle medicine?”

He laughed. “Both. Padma and I were engaged for a year before I found out about magic.”

Draco nodded. “How did that conversation go?” He chanced a glance at Hermione from the corner of his eye. The moment their eyes met, she diverted her gaze to Peter. He did look at her, then. Her hair had been swept to one side, giving him time to study her profile. She had simple silver studs in her ear, which made the view of her uninterrupted until just below her shoulder. Her skin looked smooth to the touch,  and he could almost imagine pressing his lips to the pulse in his throat and feeling it jump beneath him. He nearly had to shake himself out of his lust-filled imaginings. She hated him, and he wasn’t particularly fond of her. In fact, he had almost made a pact with himself that he would ignore her existence at this event. But watching her chew on her bottom lip, he was once again reminded that Granger’s personality, though grating, was hidden by a delectable picture.

“Needless to say, I thought she was crazy. That is until she pulled out her wand and demonstrated for me by turning the sofa a different color.”

Blaise smiled at Padma. “Inventive.”

“It was that or a Bat-Bogey Hex.” She smiled. “I was tempted to do the latter because he called me a liar.”

Peter shook his head. “I never said ‘liar!’—I said ‘crazy’.”

The group chuckled, and Hermione smiled, then turned her gaze to Draco once more. “I think a Bat-Bogey hex would have been a bit extreme.” The look in her eye reminded him that he had once experienced the spell at the hands of Ginny Weasley. However, the look in her brown eyes wasn’t mean or malicious, it was almost teasing. Her change in demeanor was leaving him a bit dizzy.

“Out of curiosity,” Peter started.

Draco shook his head. “You don’t what to know,” he said as Parvati returned to the terrace.

“Please everyone have a seat,” she said as she handed a glass of white wine to Draco and Blaise. Blaise made sure to seat himself right beside Parvati, while Draco ended up directly across the table from Hermione. He noticed two more plates.

“Are we expecting others?” Hermione asked, as one of the empty seats was beside her, the other beside Draco.

“Yes, but she already told me she would be late,” Parvati said. “Please help yourselves. This is a family recipe that Padma helped me make.”

“You didn’t need help,” Padma assured. “Parvati is actually the best cook in our family.”

“Do you cook, Malfoy?” Hermione asked.

Blaise and Padma seemed to hold their breath waiting for his answer, while Padma and Peter remained oblivious that there was tension.

“Yes. I enjoy it, actually. It’s very similar to Potions,” he said as he unfolded his napkin and lay it across his lap.

“Ah, Potions. Padma has told me a great deal about the art. The ability to make a potion for pain that works quickly,” Peter said with a shake of his head. “I hope that our two worlds can finally meet and we can share technology and advances in medicine with one another.”

Hermione patted him on the arm. “So do I. When my mother was diagnosed with cancer, it would have been nice if she could have had magical help,” she said softly.

“Why didn’t she?” Draco asked.

Parvati and Padma shared a sad look.

“I Obliviated my parents before the war really started. They didn’t remember they had a daughter and even though I tried to intervene to get her magical medicine, she went a different route and didn’t take treatment,” she said softly. “She died last year.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“No one really knows,” Hermione said softly. She took a sip of her wine.

Draco could see Padma reach under the table and grab Hermione’s hand briefly, and the two shared a sad but warm smile. She was nearly impossible for him to get along with, but one thing was for sure, her friends greatly cared about her. That was almost enough to forget the horrible things she had said the night of Blaise’s ball.

“Padma, what do you do?” Blaise asked.

“I’m a curse breaker for Gringotts. I specialize in Indian relics,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “I wanted another field, but I took to it, actually. I can read the language and understand its many dialects, which comes in handy. But I actually haven’t been able to do field work since I got pregnant. Mostly research at this stage.”

Parvati urged Blaise to put food on his plate, and soon everyone followed. Blaise and Parvati were in the middle of flirting with one another when Draco finished his second glass of wine. He glanced at Hermione, feeling some of his anger at her ebbing away. She was in pain, it was obvious. The knit of her brow, the way her lips didn’t seem to form a smile—it all showed how much she hurt, and he actually hurt for her.

However, the hurt expression turned to one of outrage when two new people entered the terrace. Parvati stood to greet the guests, giving the blonde woman a hug and shaking the man’s hand. The girl was lovely, soft ringlets falling prettily down her back. She stopped suddenly at seeing Hermione, and Parvati, looking concerned, gestured to the seat beside Draco. The man was instructed to the other side of the table beside Hermione.

“Sorry, I’m late. I only just got off work,” said the blonde as she took the seat beside Draco. “Lavender Brown.” She extended her hand to Draco.

“Draco Malfoy.”

“Of course! Now, I recognize you,” Lavender said with a slight giggle. She then turned to her date. “This is Stanley. My partner in crime,” she said with a bright smile. “In business, not life,” she said with a wink at Stanley.

Stanley nodded to Draco and held out his hand to Hermione. “Stanley Dobrev. And you are?”

“Hermione Granger,” replied Hermione, her eyes never leaving Lavender even as she shook Stanley’s hand.

Draco noticed this interaction and made a mental note to ask about it later. Stanley, however, began to engage Hermione in conversation about the law and what it would mean for people of other lifestyles.

“Has the party been dreadfully dull?” asked Lavender from beside him. She held out her wine glass and allowed him to pour an ample amount for her. “That’s right, don’t be shy.”

“It’s been delightful, really. What is it you do, Lavender?” Draco asked.

“I own my own clothing line and shop, coming soon to Hogsmeade. I’m trying to mix Muggle and wizarding clothing into the same store. I’m sure you’ve seen the way wizards believe Muggles dress. It’s absurd! No one wears a poncho and tulle skirt. The fabrics don’t go together. But I’m trying to help wizards blend in with Muggle society better.” She took a sip of her wine. “You look like you would fit in perfectly. That is a very well-made suit, Mister Malfoy.”

“I do like Muggle clothes. They aren’t as restrictive.” He glanced across the table to find Hermione glaring at the two of them. He wasn’t sure what was happening or why he was suddenly getting a glare, but he was distracted from it by Lavender’s obvious flirtations. She purposely mumbled, and when he leaned closer, she pressed herself against him and whispered into his ear instead. The attention was flattering, really. Especially considering the cold shoulder he’d been given at the last event he attended with Blaise.

As the evening continued, Hermione kept up her conversation with both Stanley and Padma, but her eyes always ended up back on Lavender. As Lavender—who was still flirting outrageously with Draco—began speaking more about her business, Hermione’s cheeks reddened. Finally, she excused herself, and Lavender watched her go with a glower of her own.

“May I ask, Miss Brown, what is the tension between you and Granger?” Draco asked as soon as Hermione was gone.

Lavender sighed, placed her glass on the table, and looked at her hands. “When we finished with Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron were together. But you know, he and I had a relationship before that, and there were residual feelings there, on both sides. She made him cut off all ties to me, even though I would never have done anything to jeopardize her relationship with Ron.Anyways, when I decided I was going to open my store, I went to my former housemates to find investors. Harry and Ron were both going to invest, but Hermione adamantly refused to allow them to do so.” She shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. “She hated me so much because of my former relationship with Ron that she wouldn’t allow them to help me by investing in my dream. I managed to find others, but for a year I couldn’t find anyone and had to work as a lowly seamstress in Madam Malkin's.”

“That’s terrible,” Draco said, a frown on his face.

“Some people, like Hermione, have a very hard time of letting go of the past. I believe that she and Ron are no longer on speaking terms because my store became a success and he had the opportunity to invest and she wouldn’t let him. It was one of the many catalysts for the end of their relationship. As you can imagine, there were other reasons, but I think she blames me.” Lavender lifted her glass. “Here’s to putting the past behind us.”

Draco lifted his glass and clinked it against hers. “I must say, Miss Brown, I do like the way you think.” Lavender was a breath of fresh air compared to the hostile glares he’d been getting from Hermione the entire night.

The table was enraptured by Blaise’s lively recounting of the time a potion exploded in Draco’s face and singed off his eyebrows for two weeks when Hermione re-entered the patio.

“He looked horrible!” exclaimed Blaise.

“Most people without eyebrow look bizarre. You don’t realize how many expressions you use your eyebrows for,” Draco explained.

“How many is that, Draco?” Lavender asked.

He sighed dramatically. “All of them.”

Everyone around the table laughed.

Hermione stood behind her seat and smiled at Parvati. “Vati, I think I’m going to call it a night.”

Parvati was on her feet then and Draco looked over at Lavender, who rolled her eyes. “Are you sure?”

Hermione nodded. “Not feeling well.”

“Miss Granger,” Stanley said as he stood. “I have to leave as well. We have an important meeting in the morning and I need a full eight hours if I’m going to present my best. Let me escort you out.”

“Thank you,” she said as she placed a hand on Parvati’s fidgeting ones. “Have a good time,” she whispered to her friend and left. Parvati looked back at an expectant Blaise and then took her seat once more.

“More wine for us,” Lavender poured more wine in his glass.

Draco would admit that he was attracted to Lavender Brown, her effervescent personality, and her considerable charm. He had a larger issue with Granger than he’d had before. She allowed the past to color so much of her life and interactions with people. He had disliked her from the moment he met her, yet when they reacquainted themselves with one another not long ago, he actually gave her a chance. She was horrible. As pretty as the package was, he could see that nothing beneath held any sort of appeal to him.

Which was unfortunate.Lavender Brown to be lovely, but he didn’t much fancy listening to talk of fashion. In fact, hardly anything Lavender had said tonight was as interesting as that conversation he’d shared with Hermione about werewolves. But Lavender’s amiable disposition did much to cover the things he didn’t like. She had a dazzling smile and crystal blue eyes that sort of drew him in when she spoke.

Padma and Peter soon left, leaving Blaise and Parvati speaking to one another. Draco talked offhandedly with Lavender while observing his friend.

Blaise was smitten. He could see it in the other man’s body language, in the way his eyes shined as they followed Parvati’s movement through the room. Parvati was harder to read, but Draco hoped she was as interested in him as he was her. The entirety of this law was horrendous… to find someone you actually seemed compatible with—that was almost too much to hope for. And yet, it seemed Blaise might have a real shot at it.

***


	5. Another Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Kim and Raa.

**Chapter 5 - Another Dance**

**_25 July 2005_ **

**_Greengrass Manor_ **

**_Manchester, England_ **

Another party, another night spent evading Astoria and Daphne. Neither of them seemed to understand that they were there to find a husband—one who  _ could not  _ be a pure-blood—not have a go at him or Blaise. He actually hoped Lavender would show up, simply to keep the two women at bay. That, and she made a rather pretty picture.

Blaise seemed to know the second Parvati entered the room. He swung around towards the ballroom’s entrance, and his entire face lit up as he saw her. She was wearing a pale pink dress that clung to her every curve. The pink lace lay over a nude illusion that made it appear as if she was hardly wearing anything, and her dark hair was thick and shiny. She was gorgeous.

Still, Draco’s eyes were drawn to the woman in silver to her left. The dress hugged her curves as well, the thick straps of her dress drifting into a sweetheart neckline. As she moved across the room, the dress shimmered in the light, a dazzling display that was only accentuated by her very simple jewelry: an elegant silver chain with a single diamond pendant hanging from it. She needed nothing else. With her pinned back, and her curls unfurling beautifully down her back, she was truly perfection. If only the insides matched the outsides.

Parvati had spotted Blaise instantly, and she dragged Hermione behind her.

“Be nice,” Blaise whispered to Draco before he stepped forward and took Parvati’s hand. “You are a vision, my dear.”

She smiled. “Thank you. You both look very handsome. I do like you in Muggle suits.”

“Yes, well, Blaise has convinced me to expand my wardrobe. Your friend Lavender helped me pick out a few pieces,” Draco admitted.

Parvati gave a strained smile as they could all see Hermione tense at the mere mention of Lavender.

“A dance, Parvati?” said Blaise smoothly.

She nodded and handed her bag off to Hermione, who watched them disappear into the crowd of people. Draco scanned the crowd, looking for Lavender. Hopefully, she would be a more willing dancer. He looked to Hermione at his side and noticed the almost wistful look upon her face as Blaise and Parvati danced.

“Would you care for a drink, Granger?”

She looked over at him and nodded. He led the way to the bar where she deposited both of their handbags. They disappeared and Hermione closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. “House-elves,” she said to herself, but he heard her.

“Yes, I believe the Greengrasses still employ house-elves.”

“Have they been freed?” she asked as she took a sip of her champagne.

Draco shook his head. “I don’t believe so. Is that a problem?”

“Don’t you have a problem with slavery?”

He rolled his eyes. “I do. Which is why my freed house-elves chose to remain at my parents’ home.”

“Again, they don’t know anything else .”

“One of them, Sips, has been with my family since I was born. She  was my nanny and my first true playmate. I freed her first. She cried for weeks, thinking I didn’t want her anymore. I had to get down on my knees and explain that simply wasn’t the case. It was because I cared for her that I had to free her.” He sighed. “My father nearly disowned me for it, but it was the right thing to do. Being under the thumb of the Dark Lord so long, you don’t much care to watch someone else suffer the same fate.”

Hermione seemed like she wanted to smile, but kept it at bay. “That may be one of the more enlightened things I’ve heard someone say in a very long time.”

He held his drink up to his lips. “You made an assumption. That’s on you,” he said before he took a sip of his drink. He didn’t know what to make of the look he was receiving from her now, but it made him uncomfortable.

She looked back out at the dance floor and took a deep breath. “I would...like to take you up on that dance, now.”

Draco looked over at her and noticed the blush that colored her cheeks. He wasn’t sure if it was from her admission or if it was due to the champagne. He held his hand out to her and escorted her out to the floor and spun them around in a dizzying waltz. That or the alcohol was making him dizzy. Then, it could have been how wonderful she smelled, like roses and something he couldn’t quite identify.

“You’ve behaved differently than I expected,” she said finally.

“Did you expect sulking?”

“And outright rudeness, yes,” she admitted. “You have a lot of friends.”

Clearly, there was something specific she wanted to address, but he couldn’t make out what it could be. “I suppose,” he said slowly, “that the one good thing about this law is being exposed to different people. I don’t believe in all the years we spent in Hogwarts that I ever had a conversation with Lavender.”

She nearly snarled. “She has such an  _ uncanny _ ability to make friends.”

“You have so much disdain for her,” he bit back. “It truly shows the extent of your character which I have been examining since we reacquainted.”

She stopped dancing then and dropped her hands to her side. “And what have you found?”

“Very little.”

A couple nearly collided with them, but seeing as they were in the middle of the throngs of people, he swept her back into a dance to make it to the outside of the people dancing and Hermione stormed away back to the bar to order another drink. As he was going to the bar on the opposite side of the room, he was stopped by Blaise. “What did you do?”

“Nothing I haven’t done before.”

Blaise sighed. “Lavender isn’t coming. Parvati told me.”

Draco’s shoulders slumped. “Perfect. Did she say why?”

“Certain parties are unhappy being around her.”

“That seems to follow Granger around, doesn’t it.”

Baise frowned. “There’s more to it than that.”

“Oh? What?”

Blaise looked around the ballroom and ushered Draco to follow him out to the terrace. They were about to begin speaking when Astoria followed them out and wrapped Draco in a hug. “Draco! I’ve missed you.”

“Story,” he said with a smile. “I believe Francois was looking for you earlier.”

She rolled her eyes then held out her hand to show them her new engagement ring. “I supposed I should tell you I’m engaged.”

“Splendid,” Draco said, relieved that maybe she would leave them alone.

However, she turned from Draco’s arm to Blaise’s. “But just because we have to get married doesn’t mean that the three of us can’t still have a swell time. The secret would make it naughtier.”

Blaise’s eyes widened as he looked at Draco. “Sounds like a plan, Story.”

She squealed in delight, but Draco’s attention was diverted by a flash of silver near the edge of the terrace. He barely listened as she raved about Francois, and finally made her excuses and left them alone.

“So, this is where you’re hiding,” came an amused voice from the balcony door. 

Blaise’s eyes lit up. “Parvati!” he said. “Well, Draco needed a breather.”

If Draco hadn’t already known his friend had fallen hard, his smile at this moment would have told him everything he needed to know.

Parvati nodded. “I saw you finally got Hermione to dance. Well done, Draco. She’s not as bad at it as she believes.”

“She’s quite excellent, really,” Draco admitted. “You know, it’s a shame Lavender couldn’t make it.”

Parvati’s smile tensed. “Yes, well, she’s rather flighty. Blaise, I wouldn’t mind another dance.”

“Oh, of course. Draco, we’ll speak later.”

He nodded and watched them go. He dreaded going back into that room with Astoria, Daphne, and Granger. He wished Lavender had arrived, if for no other reason than to be someone to talk to. Talking to Lavender was easy: she didn’t want to get her claws into him, and she didn’t hate his very existence. Suddenly fed up, he made his way back inside and waved to Blaise, who made a disappointed face at him but did not leave Parvati’s side as he watched Draco go.

 

***

**_30 July 2005_ **

**_Blaise Zabini’s Flat_ **

**_London, England_ **

 

It had been nearly five days since he’d heard from Blaise, which was uncharacteristic of him. And so, he had taken it upon himself to check on his friend. When he entered the flat, it was entirely dark, the only light being that of a few sconces on the patio beyond the kitchen. Draco made his way through and found Blaise seated on a chaise, staring up at the sky.

Blaise didn’t even acknowledge his presence. Instead, he just took another drink of whatever was in his glass.

“What’s going on?” Draco tugged a chair close to Blaise and took a seat. “You haven’t dragged me to another party.”

Blaise reached into his shirt pocket and frowned. “I got this four days ago.”

_ Blaise, _

_ Thank you for a lovely evening. However, I’m going to spend a bit of time at home in India with my parents. They’ve suggested that maybe I could dip my toes in the water there to see if there is a possible match. I have to admit, I need the time to think things over for a bit. I appreciate your hospitality and can never say thank you enough. _

_ Parvati _

Draco looked up at Blaise and frowned. “I don’t understand. I thought you were getting on so well? Did something happen?”

“Not that I’m aware. I thought I’d managed to do it, mate.I’d actually found a woman that was funny and exciting and...beautiful, all because of this fucking law. And she just...she leaves. To  _ dip her toes in the water _ .”

Draco frowned and folded the letter up. “Have you written to her?”

“Yes, and every time my owl has come back with nothing in return.”

He ran a hand through his blond hair, trying to think of some words that could comfort his obviously upset friend. “Do you need anything?”

He shook his head. “I’m going to visit my mother, tomorrow, and I’ll be back in a few days. Maybe even weeks. I just need some...space from all of this.”

Draco looked down at his hands, a frown on his face. “I’m sorry. Truly.”

Blaise nodded. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I plan to get thoroughly drunk.” He stood and walked back into his flat: a clear dismissal.

Apparating to his own place, Draco felt more dejected than ever. If any two people had a chance at making this marriage law work, they were Blaise and Parvati. He couldn’t understand what had happened. If only he could talk to Lavender: she might know what had scared Parvati to run home to India.

Lavender, however, hadn’t returned any of his owls either. Things were looking dreary once more.

***


	6. The Militia Marches In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Kim and Raa

**Chapter 6 - The Militia Marches In**

 

**_6 August 2005  
_** ** _Ministry of Magic  
_** _Department of Magical Creatures_

 

Draco arrived at the Ministry and went to the appropriate floor. He was surprised when he saw it was the Department for Magical Creatures. He couldn’t fathom what Hermione Granger would want with him given how deplorable she’d behaved towards him.

However, when he opened the door, he was surprised to find Tracy Davis-Goyle sitting behind a desk using a Muggle computer. She looked up and then a bright smile formed on her face. “Draco! You got the owl!”

He nodded and embraced her when she crossed the room. “When did you start working here?”

“Oh, months ago. You spend so much time in your lab and never make time for your friends! I came into the department one day to inquire about getting rid of some gnomes in my rose garden. Hermione and I got to talking, and she was looking for some help organizing things, I needed something to occupy my time while Greg went to his sessions every day, so this just worked out.”

Greg’s ‘sessions’, as Tracy referred to them, were his meetings with a therapist to help him get over what they were terming PTSD. Apparently, the events in the Room of Requirement, most especially watching Crabbe fall to his death, had taken a heavy toll on his friend. He had to be warned if a fire was going to be lit in a hearth, as he would flash into that moment and he became violent trying to escape. It was the number one reason that Floo was not allowed in the Davis-Goyle household. Greg had also begun helping other victims from the war cope with their afflictions. He’d taken to that like a duck to water, and Draco remembered being both happy and relieved that Greg had found something so worthwhile to do with his time.

“Since you work here, maybe you can help me with why I was summoned?”

She nodded. “Wolfsbane potion. I tried to reach you months ago, but the wards you have up against unknown owls are incredibly stringent. Hermione took it as an outright refusal to help. I tried to tell her to just allow me to send it from our home owl and it would get through, but she’s stubborn.”

“Yes, I’ve had a few run-ins with her in the last month.”

Tracy’s face softened. “She’s not like she used to be. She’s much sadder and lives a rather isolated life. Parvati was the one making her get dolled up and attend those events,” she said softly. “She’s fiercely loyal, too. Kept Parvati from making a horrible match.”

Draco’s ears began to burn. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, Parvati was supposedly falling rather hard for this bloke. She never told me who, but Hermione warned her away.”

He frowned, feeling his heart race. Was Granger really the reason that Blaise was wallowing in misery at the moment? Could she really be so cold? “Why?”

“Well...” before Draco could hear the explanation, however, Hermione’s office door opened and she gave a slight smile. “Malfoy, wonderful, please come in,” she said as she moved across the open space and to another room with a large table in the center and a window. “Hope you don’t mind, but I prefer to do business where there is sunlight, artificial or not,” she said as she held the door open to him.

He could feel the rage building inside him but walked across the floor and into the office where she closed the door. “Would you care for anything to drink?”

He shook his head, trying to keep himself from giving her a piece of his mind.

“Then, let’s get to it, shall we? You offered, a month ago, to help supply us with wolfsbane and I was wondering if your offer was genuine? I’ve heard of your reputation for your potions and they are supposedly the best that money can buy. If the offer still stands, I would like to take you up on it.”

“It stands,” he muttered. Despite his distaste for her, he understood what was at stake and wouldn’t let others suffer simply because she was a nosy busy body who saw fit to ruin the happiness of others.

“Brilliant,” she said as she stood. She turned to start for the door, but suddenly she took a steadying breath and faced him once more. “Actually, that’s...not the only reason I asked you here.”

He looked up at her, unsure where this conversation was going.

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” she blurted out. She squirmed a bit in embarrassment, then closed her eyes.

Draco stared at her, unable to control his tongue when faced with the absurdity of her words. Had he heard her correctly in the first place? “What did you say?”

She looked at the ground for a moment, then lifted her head. He could tell she hated repeating her words.

“I think I’m in love with you,” she said as if she had just told him that it was raining. “I love you despite the obvious protests I’ll get from my friends and family, I love you despite the fact that your family is...who they are... I..I love you,” she finished. “Feeling this way about you has been...like a torment. It seems...ridiculous to actually feel this way, considering how little time we’ve been around one another, but I... after the first party, I realize I acted completely out of line, but I went to the next and the next hoping to see you again. And when Parvati told me about you’d be at her dinner party, I knew I had to be there. This is completely outside of my comfort zone and absurd, I’m sure. But it’s truly how I feel.”

He ground his teeth, thinking about how she had driven away her friend and hurt his by her actions. Did she really expect him to believe this?  She hadn’t hidden her loathing for him in the least! “I’m sorry that it’s caused you such distress.”

That seemed to rankle her.  She straightened her shoulders and tilted her head. “I didn’t...”

“You didn’t mean it that way? You love me despite my horrendous family and despite what your precious friends would say? Am I supposed to take that as a compliment? And the atrocious way you’ve treated me is supposed to be a sign that you ‘love me’, I take it?”

She shook her head and took a step back from the table, obviously trying to put distance between them. “Why are you being particularly nasty?”

He couldn’t believe her gall, really. It would almost be admirable if it weren’t infuriating. He stood and faced her down. “You like nothing about me. You’ve made that painfully obvious in nearly every conversation we’ve had. If it pains you so, why even admit any of this out loud?”

“I...” She choked up, drifting off, and he realized she was only just holding back tears. But he’d watched Blaise suffer much more of the last few weeks. He frowned at her. “I apologize,” she said softly, collecting herself. “I truly didn’t mean to offend you.”

“I have to say, Granger,” he replied, looking out the window to avoid eye contact, “I really don’t know what you expected here. Blaise is my best friend, and you’re the reason he’s broken hearted right now.”

Her eyes met his, and there was the fire to which he had initially been attracted. “I saw them together. Watched them carefully. It was obvious to me that she had deeper affections for him than he did for her. I’ve watched her get hurt before by someone she loves before. I won’t allow it to happen again.”

“What you saw—look, Blaise doesn’t show his feelings at all, if he can help it. Emotional attachments are weaknesses: that’s what we were taught as children. It was drilled into us day after day. If you knew what to watch for, you’d have known he’s head over heels in love with her!”

She shook her head. “I _did_ watch. Parvati is a guarded person as well, but she put that guard down for Blaise. I didn’t see him do likewise, and she was persuaded that he didn’t share the depth of her feelings.”

“Persuaded by you!” he exclaimed.

“I did it for her own good!” she shouted back.

They were silent for a moment, and he heaved a sigh. “I suppose his fortune was one reason she was keen on him?”

She narrowed her eyes. “Money doesn’t matter to everyone, Malfoy, despite what you might think. But no, if you must know, it was suggested that _you_ and _your friend_ would continue a relationship with Astoria Greengrass after you were both married. I wouldn’t allow her to be cheated on, even if she did like them.”

“Suggested by who? Astoria?”

“No, by your own admissions!”

“I’ve never agreed to anything. Blaise and I barely tolerate either Greengrass, so I don’t see why we’d wish to shag either one of them. But that’s not the only tragedy you’ve taken part in. What of Lavender’s misfortunes?”

She took several steps forward. “Lavender?” She nearly spat the word.

“Yes, I’ve heard of her misfortunes,” he said evenly. She took another a step towards him, and it was all he could do to keep himself from grabbing her and shaking her to make her see how wrong she was about everything.

“Ah, yes, her misfortunes are great, indeed.” Hermione’s skin was practically crackling with magic.

“You mock her suffering?” Draco sneered. “You preach all the time about tolerance and acceptance, and yet you mock those who are in dire straights.” He pointed his finger in her face. He had had enough of her high-handed approach to everyone: she wasn’t as superior as she let on, and he was going to make sure she knew exactly where they stood. “You pretend to be a paragon of virtue and yet you spit on those who need help. You turned your back on her when she needed someone.”

There was a long moment of silence, and then Hermione’s expression transformed from obvious fury to a resigned sort of sadness. “So that’s what you think of me,” she whispered. She didn’t let a tear fall in front of him, instead, she held her head higher and met his eyes with her own. He could see the heartbreak and sadness in them, but it did nothing to quell the anger he felt. “Forgive me for expressing my sentiments so openly to you earlier. It was an obvious mistake,” she said as she brushed past him and left the room and went into her office and slammed the door. Tracy sat at her desk and stared at Draco open-mouthed.

“What happened?” Tracy asked as she stood and walked across the room to the open doorway of the conference room. “Did you not agree to make the potions? Draco, we need your help!”

He heaved a sigh and lifted the folder Hermione had left on the table and shook his head. “I’ll supply you what you need.”

“Then what did you do to Hermione? I haven’t seen her that angry since she broke up with Ron.”

He shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it, Tracy. I’ll send you what you need for this wolfsbane issue,” he said before he exited the office.

***


	7. Granger's Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Kim and Raa

**Chapter 7 - Granger’s Letter**

 

****_7 August 2005  
_ **_Draco Malfoy’s Flat  
_ ** ****_London, England_

 

Draco couldn’t believe how absurd the entire conversation had been. Just the idea of it, even! He had initially been attracted to her when they had become reacquainted, but her attitude towards him, her open hostility to most occasions when he spoke, had turned him off completely. He did like that she fought with a passion that made him tired to even contemplate, but he couldn’t fathom how she could even utter the word ‘love’ when she seemed to have a deep-seated loathing and contempt for his presence.

He used his wand and went about setting the rods in each cauldron to stir at the same rate and the same amount of rotations. He had sat back on his bench, prepared to get lost in the motion of it all when a sound of tapping came from one of the recessed windows. Sighing, he set down his wand and left the haven of his lab to tend to the pesky owl.

Years ago, after receiving Howlers on end, and a suspicious substance in the mail that turned out to be acidic, he had blocked almost all incoming mail. He only allowed owls from people he knew, and if they were new acquaintances, they had to inform him of what sort of owl he should expecting so he could adjust the wards.

He recognized this owl as that of Gregory Goyle, so he moved over to the window to allow it inside. Absentmindedly he fed it a treat as he took the letter and opened it.

But it wasn’t from Greg. It was from Hermione.

_ Draco, _

_ I wanted to start by apologizing for my abhorrent behavior yesterday. I reacted badly. However, I will address the two main accusations you stated. _

_ Yes, I did warn Parvati away from Blaise. I overheard the conversation on the terrace between Astoria Greengrass, Blaise, and you. I told Parvati about it, and she agreed that it sounded like Blaise was agreeing to continue seeing Astoria outside of whatever marriage he managed to acquire. I did not do it to hurt Blaise. I did it to protect her. I would never want someone else to suffer through the pain and humiliation of being cuckolded. I’m sorry for the pain I caused your friend, but what I did was in the service of mine. _

_ As for Lavender… I feel you have been misinformed. Lavender and I were not the closest in school, which is true. However, Ron and I had been through so much that I was certain nothing could interfere with it. She played up being a friend, even dated Ron’s older brother, Charlie, for a while. When she originally came to us with the idea for her store, I asked for her business plan. I’m sure you can understand that I was not willing to risk our nest egg on what was admittedly a good-sounding idea, but one with little structure or oversight. I wanted more information from her, and because of that, and my questions, Harry and Ron both decided to hold off on investing. _

_ As you can imagine, that didn’t sit well with her. She accused me of being jealous of her previous relationship with Ron. I was not. I was confident that what Ron and I had could and would survive anything. Until she decided to get revenge by proving me wrong. _

_ Ron and I were living together at the time, I had just moved up to be head of my department, and we had all been out celebrating, Lavender included. When I couldn’t find Ron to leave, I assumed that he had left early, and he had. With Lavender. I found them in our bed. She showed no remorse and admitted that the affair had actually been happening for weeks while I was busy with work. She had convinced Ron that she had never truly gotten over him, and he had fallen into her arms because, as he said, I always seemed to be so busy trying to save everyone. I moved out and I haven’t spoken to Ron since. I hadn’t seen Lavender until the night of Parvati’s party. I keep so much of my life private because it was callously exploited when we were in Hogwarts. Parvati didn’t know the part Lavender had played in my breakup with Ron. I told her several days later, to her shock and disgust. _

_ I hope you understand that anything I did was not malicious. And I was hostile towards you when we reacquainted. I had a reason for that as well, though all of this sounds like excuses. I had owled you almost a year ago asking for your help with brewing wolfsbane. I assumed your non-response was a clear rejection. It wasn’t until last night that Tracy told me about your reasons for blocking correspondence. I’m sorry the world has treated you that way. I’m sorry I treated you that way. _

_ I won’t repeat the sentiments to which you found so abhorrent, but I hope you know that I don’t wish ill on you. I only hope you can see that, while I did do something, in your eyes, that was horrible, I was trying to protect Parvati from possibly having to experience the same disappointment and despair that I endured. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Hermione _

Draco sat down on the edge of the sofa and re-read the letter. He remembered the flash of silver he had seen on the terrace that night with Astoria. If she had overheard their conversation, it would make sense that she would warn Parvati. It would explain why Parvati had decided to leave the country so abruptly. She obviously had feelings for Blaise that sent her running away as far and as fast as she could.

As for the other part, it was hard to even wrap his head around. He read over the explanation again, and he thought about how tense Hermione had become, how Lavender seemed to lean into him to speak, which caused Hermione to glare at her harder. But she knew Hermione wouldn’t say anything to her in public, which is why she was able to keep up the facade in front of everyone, even her friend. She had been able to pick up on Hermione’s attraction to him almost immediately and had used it to hurt her.

He placed the letter on the table and rubbed his hands over his face, feeling like there was not enough alcohol in the world to chase away how horrible he felt for the things he’d said to her. Her hostility made sense, and he mentally kicked himself for everything he’d done since the party at Blaise’s.

And that was another issue. Should he tell Blaise the reason for Parvati’s departure? It would be difficult to explain to Hermione that neither of them had any interest in Astoria or Daphne, but he would have to explain their dealings with the sisters anyway.

He poured himself a drink, drank it all, and then downed another. There was little chance he would be able to avoid her in the future, not that he was certain he wanted to. He’d spent so much time holding on to the past, just as he had accused her of doing.

He knew one thing for certain: he had some groveling to do.

***

 

**_10 August 2005_ **

**_Diagon Alley_ **

**_London, England_ **

 

Draco entered the apothecary with a list of ingredients he needed, as well as more clear vials. Making the Wolfsbane had all but depleted his stores. He placed his order with the shopkeeper and signed for the order. He told the keeper that he would send his own eagle owl to retrieve all of it later, as his owls would not make it through the wards. He spent a bit of time looking through the shelves and stopped at seeing familiar brown curls bobbing past the front window and he moved quickly to watch her cross the road and enter Flourish and Blotts. He checked with the shopkeeper once more to make sure everything had been paid and then left the shop and made his way to Flourish and Blotts. He stared through the window for a moment, looking for her and found her walking up the swirling staircase.

He opened the door with such a flurry, the bell clanged noisily overhead and several people glared at him for causing such commotion. “Apologies,” he said to them, giving them a nod of his head before he followed the trail Hermione had left as she’d gone up the stairs.

He found her reaching high up on the shelf for a book, straining forward on her toes, and so he walked over and captured it for her. He handed the book over and he was caught by her brown eyes. “Malfoy?” She took the book from his hand and his fingers brushed against hers, which almost felt like being shocked. “Thank you.”

“I..” his mind suddenly went blank and he didn’t know what to say to make any of this better. Luckily for him, she seemed to be just as in the dark as he was. He composed himself and said, “You’re welcome.”

She gave him a half smile. “What brings you to Diagon Alley?”

“Glass vials and some more ingredients. I’ve depleted my stores.”

She nodded and then her eyes brightened. “For Wolfsbane? Tracy told me you had agreed to help.”

He nodded. “Yes. I should have around two-hundred fifty vials to you by the end of the week.”

She sagged back against the shelf. “How is that...how do you make so much at a time?”

“I have a lab in my home, I have as much space as I need and plenty of cauldrons, money, and time. Ingredients are hard to come by, at times.”

She took a deep breath. “What ingredient are you missing for the potion?”

“Aloe and Wolfsbane I have, but Astragalus,” he said, “is a bit harder to find. I’ve used all I had ready in my greenhouse. Given that the plants in there are used for potions, I don’t want to risk a grow spell interfering with another potion in the future, so I try not to use spells on my plants.”

Hermione shook her head. “Of course not.” However, a bright smile formed on her face. “I have Astragalus. It’s growing wild behind my house. You’re more than welcome to come replenish your stores.”

Draco smiled and checked the satchel at his side. “Wonderful! The Apothecary said he didn’t know when the greenhouse would have more. I have room for a few springs.”

“Why don’t we go back to my house and you can collect all you need and given that it is close to dinner, I could make us something? And I’ll show you how to put a charm on that bag to make it bottomless.”

He shook his head, finding the calmness in her demeanor to be refreshing from the harshness she’d shown over the last few weeks. If he was honest, it wasn’t harshness. It was fear. She had to be terrified that someone would do to her what Ronald Weasley had done. Putting yourself out there, allowing someone to know your vulnerability was a risky prospect under the best of circumstances. But now, he knew of her feelings and could admit that his attraction to her had been genuine and not just based on how she looked. “I don’t want to put you out.”

“You won’t. It’s the least I can do given...everything,” she said, a blush tingeing her cheeks.

Draco decided that allowing her to know that he accepted her reasonings from her note would do more to ease the tension between them than anything else. “That’s the past. Let’s leave it there,” he said with a smile. “Start over.”

She suddenly gave him a bright smile and a nod. “I’d really like that.”

He nodded. “Very well. Shall we make your purchase and go?”

She led the way down the stairs, where he paid for her book even though she insisted that she could and would do it, walked to the Apparation point and side along apparated to her flat. She lived in a small cottage on the outskirts of Devon. She walked along the brick pavers in front of the house and opened the cherry red front door. He followed her inside where she deposited her book on the table beside the sofa and moved to her icebox to look through the contents of what she had.

While she rummaged through her kitchen, he examined her flat. Along the mantel over the hearth, he saw pictures in picture frames and he moved closer to examine them. There were a few from her time during Hogwarts with Harry, Ginny, and even one with Ron. There was one of her with Padma and Parvati, a sheepish smile on Padma’s face as she wore a crown that said ‘Bride-to-Be” on it and the other two were laughing hysterically at something as they both had drinks in their hands. In the center was a black and white picture of a woman and man looking down at a little girl as she pointed to something in a book. He realized it was her parents and frowned.

She cleared her throat behind him and when he turned she smiled. “How does pesto chicken sound?”

“Wonderful,” he admitted. He loved pesto and his mother chastised him for trying to eat it on everything when he was younger. She told him that no woman would want a man that constantly smelled of garlic.

Hermione withdrew her wand and pointed it at the satchel hanging at his hip. “If you remove what’s in there, I can do a spell to make the bag bottomless.”

Draco removed it from around his shoulders and placed it on the table and pulled out an issue of the  _ Prophet _ and several vials of ingredients that he’d selected at the apothecary. Hermione picked up one of them and looked up at him. “Dittany? I didn’t know you worked on healing potions.”

He shook his head. “I work on all kinds of potions. I’ve put in a permit to work on Felix Felicis, but it hasn’t been approved yet.”

“Are you planning it for everyday use?”

He sighed. “Actually, I was planning to see if the medical community could use it when they’re doing surgery. Medicinal spells are complicated enough, I simply thought that if they had a bit of liquid luck on their side, it might make what they do even more successful.” She didn’t say anything and he looked down at the table. “I don’t know if something like that would even be possible...”

She put a hand on his arm. “I think if there were a situation in this world where that potion would be most valuable, that would be it,” she said before she turned her attention back to the bag. “Alright,” she said as she waved her wand over the bag and said the incantation. Draco opened the bag and looked inside to see that it no longer seemed to have a bottom and stuck his arm in for effect.

He grinned up at her. “I used to think that everyone only lauded praises about your intelligence because you were the best friend to Harry Potter.”

She furrowed her brow. “I hope there’s more to that sentence.”

He nodded and put the items he had back into the bag, finding pockets aligned along the walls to tuck things into. “I realized after first year and being in class with you all the time, that there might be some merit to what they were saying. Then, in third year, you took two more classes than everyone else and still managed to beat everyone in grades. By fifth year, I thought it was a conspiracy with Dumbledore to have found a ‘ringer’ and brought you into the school simply to prove that someone was better than me.” He sighed. “By seventh year, I was elated to realize that you were truly what they had said. It wasn't biased, as I had suspected for so long. Your intelligence was always your defining trait.”

She smirked. “Are you hitting on me?”

He chuckled. “Well...”

She shrugged. “I’m not offended if you are. I simply want to know where I stand.”

“You’re in a class of your own.”

She nodded. “Go pick your plants, Malfoy. I’ll work on dinner,” she said as she turned and went into the kitchen. He didn’t know why but his heart was racing. He watched her move around her kitchen for a moment before he opened the door and moved towards the wooded area behind her home. He found the plant he was looking for and slid on a pair of gloves he kept in his bag. He removed the plant, placing both stems and bulbs into several pockets.

 

*~*

 


	8. Draco on Top of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Kim and Raa

**Chapter 8 - Draco on Top of the World**

 

 ****_**10 August 2005**  
_ **_Hermione Granger’s Cottage  
_ ** ******_Devon, England_**

 

Two hours later found him seated at Hermione’s dining room table, a bottle of wine opened and nearly gone, cleaned plates, and both of them were laughing at a story of Draco as a five-year-old being sent to his room without dinner for being, as his mother called it, ‘a naughty little imp’, and his first accidental use of magic was causing the food from the dining room table to float up to his room out of anger and frustration.

“I can’t imagine her reaction.”

He gave a dramatic sigh. “From what I remember, I was embraced and told how wonderful I was because I had displayed magic.”

She rolled her eyes but continued to smile. “It’s amazing that you ended up as well adjusted as you are considering how your mother seemed to dote on you.”

“You think I’m well adjusted?” he asked with a smiled. “Then I’ve achieved all I ever wanted.”

She swatted at his arm. “Prat.”

It grew quiet in the room and he watched her as she sipped at her wine. He reached forward and rubbed his thumb over her pinkened cheek. “The wine?”

She captured his hand in hers. “Not just the wine.”

He entwined his fingers with hers and his eyes met hers. “I owe you an apology. I was horrible to you, recently, and specifically in our shared past. I treated you terribly when we were younger, but I also made several assumptions about you recently that were unfair.”

She sat forward in her seat and pressed her fingers to his lips. “I forgave you for our childhood a long time ago,” she whispered. “I made assumptions about you as well. We both allowed our pasts to color our views of one another.”

He shook his head. “Would you have ever talked to me again had the law not been implemented?”

Hermione shrugged. “I don’t know. I was so angry when they put that law into place. I actually shattered the door to my office when I walked in that morning,” she said with a frown. “I’d had my heart broken by someone I thought would never hurt me, I finally managed to make some headway with getting over that betrayal, and then this all happened.” She tilted her head as she looked at him. “Would you have ever spoken to me?”

He frowned. “I don’t know. I’ve lived a pretty isolated life since the war. Part of that was my doing, part of it was society. My friends, the people I had known since I was a child, were the only ones who didn’t look at me with revulsion or pity. So, I stayed with my own kind, I suppose. Blaise, Greg, Tracy, Daphne...”

“Astoria?” she said softly.

He looked up at her and frowned. “I’m not going to lie because lying only leads to more problems. The women Blaise and I spent our time with, Astoria, Pansy, and Daphne were the ones we slept with. It was never...serious. At least not for me. My mother and father wanted me to marry Astoria or Daphne, but they only care about themselves and I’m selfish enough to want someone to care about me. With the two of them, it was easy because it was just sex...”

Hermione looked at the table. “And would you continue that...” 

“No. I have been actively avoiding both of them, or trying at least, for months. They’re persistent, but I’ve gotten very good at avoiding people when it suits me.”

She took a sip of her wine and tilted her head as she set her glass on the table. “Would you avoid me?”

He gave her a slow smile. “Not anymore. Ask me two weeks ago and the answer would have been a resounding ‘yes’.”

“What changed, exactly?”

He examined her for a moment and sighed. “Your letter,” he admitted, then leaned forward, his elbows on the table. He knew his mother would be apoplectic. “But more than that. Do you remember the first night we met again? Our conversations about Weres?” She nodded. “I liked how passionate you were about something that didn’t directly affect you. And you spoke about it and their cause with such fervor that I wanted to hear more. I had no idea you had sent an owl asking for my help months ago...”

She blushed. “And I didn’t listen to Tracy and assumed that you were being just like you had always been, unwilling to help anyone you deemed as less than you.”

“I remember the final battle, Granger. I remember watching House elves attacking wizards and fighting against these wizards who had always said they were better, and they were beating them. Centaurs, house elves, doxies, pixies...every creature doing exactly what they had to do to survive. I can identify with that.”

She released a breath. “This entire scenario is insane. I’m sitting here, listening to you speak about how you can identify with other creatures, ones that you once deemed to be beneath you.” She shook her head, completely caught off guard. “It is one of the more surreal moments of my life, and I’m sure you can imagine I’ve had some interesting experiences.”

He chuckled. “Is it so far fetched to think that I’ve changed so much?”

Hermione sighed. “No. There were always glimpses of there being something better in you.”

“Glimpses?”

“Small and fleeting,” she smiled. “But it was there.”

“How is it your opinion of me changed so quickly?”

She ran her fingertip along the edge of her glass and looked at him through thick lashes. “You put me firmly in my place. Most people don’t do that. And I was angry at you for eavesdropping on my conversation and ashamed that I had said what I had. But when I got home and was here, alone, in the dark, I had to admit that part of me was a little...turned on.” He raised an eyebrow as she released a throaty chuckle. “I like a good argument. But I rarely have someone who can give back as good as I dish out. You did. I started asking around about you, a bit. Not enough to alert anyone that I was interested, but enough to know that when Parvati told me of her party, I had asked if Blaise was bringing you with him. When she told me that you were coming, I knew I wanted to be there and get another chance to speak with you. I thought, maybe it was a fleeting crush that I could simply get over being around you, again.”

She shook her head and propped her head on her hand. “But you showed up and you were charming and it threw me off a little. I kept expecting for you and me to trade harsh words again, but you were a gentleman to me after I had treated you so badly. And when Lavender,” she said with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. “Well, she must have sniffed it out right away. Every time she’d casually touch you or whisper in your year, she’d look at me.” She sat up straight and looked at her hands folded on the table. “I admit, I was jealous because the conversation between the two of you seemed so easy when between you and I it was strained and odd. I left early because her presence makes my skin crawl, but also because I couldn’t watch the two of you flirt the rest of the night. I couldn’t entertain that the person I disliked most in this world might end up with someone who seemed to be...my equal,” she said with a sad smile and glanced over at him. “It made me crazy, actually. Not that she was her or that you were you, but that you seemed like you actually enjoyed being around her.”

He shook his head. “It was window dressing. Something pretty to pass the time.”

“Did you feel that way before you knew the truth about her?”

“Partially. I could see that her presence around me irritated you, only I didn’t understand why. But, she’s pretty. Listening to her talk about clothes, however, was not my favorite thing to endure. I got enough of that with Daphne and Astoria.” He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles individually. “She’s pretty. You’re sexy.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not pretty as well?”

“Of course. Only, the thing that makes you sexy is you have no idea how...stimulating you are.”

She cocked her head to the side. “Oh? That’s an interesting turn of phrase. How true is it?”

“Honesty?” He questioned and she nodded. “I’ve been hard for over an hour just listening to you talk and watching you lick your lips after every sip of wine you take.”

He couldn’t tell if she liked his answer. When she stood, he was certain she was going to throw him out for being so forward. However, she straddled his waist and settled herself against his now fully hard erection. His hands caught her hips, helping to adjust her over him and she captured his face in her hands before she gasped as he thrust against her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips solidly against his, at first bumping her nose against his. It didn’t take long, however, for them both to settle into a rhythm of their kiss while Hermione rolled her hips against his.

His hands slid over her sides and cupped her breasts in his hands and dropped his mouth to the covered tips, nibbling over each one as she threw her head back and braced her elbows on the table behind her. He watched her, her head tipped back, her eyes closed, and her mouth opened as she made soft noises in reaction to his touch. He almost felt as if he were dreaming, and it wasn’t until she moved her hand through his hair and tugged back on it and readjusted herself on his lap. She pressed her forehead against his and rolled her hips against his. He watched her face, noticing the way she bit her lip; her eyes were closed yet she still gripped his hair, holding him to her.

“Are you sure?” he asked, just as a precaution. He didn’t want to screw up whatever this was, and if it meant postponing what was sure to be amazing sex, he would do it. He’d spend the next several days wanking morning, noon, and night, but he would do it.

Hermione leaned forward and licked his lips in response and then kissed him again. She then sat back a bit and pulled her t-shirt over her head and he actually felt himself salivate at the sight of her in pure white lace. His gaze was broken, however as she pulled his jumper over his head and she leaned forward and bit along his collarbone. He hissed as she began biting his neck and his hands went to the button of her jeans and undid the fly and zip. His fingers slid beneath the fabric and she groaned as his fingers found her clit and rubbed over it with the pad of his finger.

She stood then, causing him to remove his hand. She unclasped her bra and dropped it to the floor with the rest of their clothes and then shoved her jeans and knickers over her hips and kicked them off once they reached the floor. He leaned forward and moved his lips along her abdomen, and then lower to the triangle of curls just above her sex. He pushed her back to the edge of the table to sit and brought one thigh over his shoulder. He slid his tongue inside her folds which caused her to arch off the table and grip his hair in her hands again. He looked up at her as he sucked her clit into his mouth. Her brows were knit together, her teeth were digging into her lip and her eyes met his. The heat in them nearly undid him. He rested his hand on her belly and she took it in hers and entwined their fingers together. He circled around the tiny bundle of nerves, never breaking eye contact with her, and suddenly her orgasm crashed over her, causing her to throw her head back against the table and squeeze his hand tighter.

Draco pushed her leg higher, giving him better access to her, lapping up her release as a cat did milk. She patted his head, and when he didn’t stop, she tugged on his hair as she sat up and brought his lips back to hers. Her hands had moved to his pants, stroking over the obvious bulge in the front with one hand and unfastening the buttons with the other. However, she broke the kiss and stood to move away from him. He flexed his hands and he turned and watched her sashay towards the hallway. She turned to him, crooked her finger at him, and he was on her then. She put her back to him, walking the distance to her bedroom, stopping only as his hands cupped her breasts and his mouth latched onto her neck, sucking on her pulse.

As they stood near her bed, he felt her fingers on his trousers again and she turned in his arms to better remove them, pushing them and his boxers over his erection. He watched as she licked her fingers and then moved to stroke over his length. His hands weren’t content being idle. He cupped her breasts in his hands again and sucked the right as his left flicked and pinched the other. He didn’t even realize he was moving until he felt the back of his thighs hit her raised bed. He moved his lips to her ear, breathing harshly as she continued to stroke over his cock in long, slow strokes. “Are you sure?”

She shoved him down onto the bed and straddled his thighs. “Stop asking me that,” she mumbled before she leaned forward and gave the underside of his cock a long, languid lick. He bunched the coverlet up in his hands to keep from grabbing her head and shoving himself into the back of her throat. He watched as she teased the tip with her tongue and gripped the base then took the tip into her mouth while her hand moved slowly over the length of him. He had to stop watching her. The feeling was enough to nearly send him over the edge but to actually watch her would be his undoing. As it was, he had big plans for them and the first thing was to actually be buried inside her. He groaned at the thought.

Her mouth released him and he nearly shouted for her to never stop. However, when he looked at her, she was moving over and above him. He gripped his cock, which was nearly painfully hard at this point, and moved it through her slick folds, slipping inside her easily. She made a sound that was near a groan and a gasp and he pulled her down for another kiss.

Draco thrust his hips up to hers, receiving the same sound again and he nearly smiled against her mouth. She began meeting his thrusts with her own movements. She sat back a bit, breaking their kiss as she propped her hands on his chest and bounced over him. It was his turn to groan at watching her bounce above him. He sat up and caught one of her breasts in his mouth, worrying her nipple with his teeth, then soothing it with his tongue. This caused her to halt her movements twice, but he continued thrusting up towards her growing faster. Hermione leaned down and pressed her lips against his and he nearly came when he felt her muscles tighten around him.

He felt her fingers brush against his thrusting cock and Draco watched her move over him as she brought herself closer to her own orgasm. He gripped her wrist and brought her hands away from her, stopping his thrusts. Her eyes bore down into him as she groaned and thrust her hips against his. Draco moved her off him, separating them momentarily, and immediately moved to his knees and gave her clit a quick lick, which caused her to moan, “Draco.” He brushed his cock over her folds, not slipping into her like she wanted, but instead teasing her. “Quit teasing,” she urged.

He smirked, lifted one leg over his shoulder and thrust inside her. Her head dropped back and she closed her eyes, a shiver running through her. He leaned forward once more and his lips found hers. He braced one hand on the bed beside her head, making sure to avoid her hair as he drove into her harder and faster. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he wasn’t completely certain that she hadn’t broken the skin. His hand snaked between them and began rubbing over her clit and it wasn’t long before she fell apart beneath him, her body going incredibly still, she even held her breath, before her orgasm rushed through her. His name was the one she moaned.

She propped herself up on her elbows, watching as he thrust into her and brought him down to kiss her. Her tongue danced against his briefly before broke the kiss to mutter, “Fuck, Draco.” Hearing the normally proper Hermione Granger say such a vulgar word, and because of their shared pleasure, he fell over the edge, thrusting into her one final time, feeling the arm holding him up shaking with the effort. She had dropped her leg to the side, but had wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him to her. “Don’t move,” she whispered.

He shook his head and placed a kiss against her ear. “Couldn’t if I wanted to,” he admitted. And it was true. He felt as if his bones were all made of jelly and there would be no true movement for quite some time. He did know one thing: he intended to do this a lot, interested in what other dirty words he could get her to say.

***

 

**_11 August 2005_ **

**_Hermione Granger’s Cottage_ **

**_Devon, England_ **

 

Draco lifted his head and found he was in a room that grew far too bright with the rising of the sun, the yellow walls reflected the light too much to remain asleep. However as he opened one bleary eye and stared at the figure beside him, he smiled. She had her thigh draped over his and her fingers were settled on his bicep. Her plump breast was pressed against his arm and she was still blissfully sleeping, giving him an uninterrupted view of her pretty face.

Her lips were swollen from his kisses, the slightest hint of smudged lipstick at the corners of her mouth. Her hair, which had been piled into a bun the night before had finally, mostly, escaped the confines of the hold as russet curls decorated both the pillow and the curve of her face down to her shoulder. Staring at her had stirred up the same emotions from the night before and he could feel his own body reacting to not only the nearness of her but her nakedness. He slid down in the bed beside her and brushed her curls from her shoulder, watching as she twitched from the feeling of her hair moving softly over her skin. He placed a kiss along her shoulder but knew it had been a mistake. He needed and wanted more, now. The taste of her had proven to be intoxicating on a level he hadn’t been expecting.

He placed another kiss on her neck but allowed his tongue to sneak out and truly taste her skin. She stirred and rolled to her back to stare up at him. He was afraid she would regret their night together, however, her smile gave away that she didn’t feel that way at all. “Hi,” she whispered and brought her fingers up to his face and traced along his jaw. “I took you as someone who would sleep in,” she muttered.

He nodded and maneuvered himself half on top of her and half on the bed. “I am. Your bedroom is a bit bright, however.”

She looked around at the yellow walls, almost as if the thought had never occurred to her. “I suppose.” She looked up at him and bit her lip. “Since we are both awake, and it is early, what do you suppose we do with all this time on our hands?”

He closed his eyes for a moment as he felt her fingers along the length of his cock. “You’re the smartest witch in an age, Granger...”

“Hermione,” she whispered. “You can call me Granger outside of the bed. Here you call me Hermione.”

He then gave her a slow smile. “Anything you want,” he said as he leaned his forehead against hers. He watched her grip her wand and put it up to her mouth and uttered a spell and then did the same to his. He smiled as he realized it was a breath freshening smell. “You’re a genius,” he said before he leaned down and kissed her, pressing the length of his body against hers. She broke the kiss and trailed kisses along his jaw while his fingers took over stroking his length and rubbed himself along her dripping sex.

He was rewarded with a groan from her and her thrusting her hips against his ministrations. “You’re such a tease, Draco,” she moaned.

He grinned down at her. “I simply want to make sure you want me as much as I want you.”

She moved her hands to his side and then slid her nails up over his back. “Mission accomplished,” she groaned as the tip of his cock pressed against her clit.

“MASTER DRACO!” The shrill scream of the house elf sounded and they broke apart. Hermione sat up in bed and pulled the sheet to her chest. “MASTER DRACO! THEY’VE COME!”

Draco and Hermione watched as the elf flung himself off the bed and wailed. Draco quickly got from the bed and began to dress as Hermione wrapped the sheet around herself and tried to get the elf to calm down and explain. “Come, tell us what’s happened,” Hermione urged.

“MASTER LUCIUS! THEY’RE TAKING HIM! MADAM SENT ME FOR YOU! COME! COME!”

“Who is taking him?” Hermione questioned.

The little elf held out a piece of parchment to Hermione who read over it instantly and sighed. Draco frowned and moved to the side of the bed. “Who has him?”

“The Ministry is taking him into custody for assaulting a Muggle-born shopkeeper three weeks ago.” She turned to look at Draco. “This was...I’m sorry,” she said as she placed a hand on his arm.

“My father didn’t do this.”

Hermione nodded. “I know that. I do,” she said adamantly. “Go, be with your mother,” she insisted before she placed a kiss on Draco’s cheek and moved into her bathroom. The tiny elf grabbed Draco’s hand and they Apparated away.

***


	9. A Firecall to Barrister Shuester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Kim and Raa.

**Chapter 9 - A Firecall to Barrister Shuester**

 

**_11 August 2005_ ** ****_  
_ **_Malfoy Manor_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Wiltshire, England_ **

 

Draco watched helplessly as his father was escorted outside by the MLE officers. His mother followed closely behind, all but begging them not to take Lucius and to listen to reason. Her husband hadn't done anything since the war to garner any sort of attention. However, the officers didn't halt their stride towards the front gate, and finally, Draco caught his mother's arm and held her back as Lucius, casting one last look over his shoulder at his family, Apparated away from his home and his family. Narcissa stood sobbing, limbs shaking until Draco pulled her against his chest and held her tightly.

Once again, the Ministry had gotten everything all wrong and wouldn't listen to reason. Draco had allowed himself to become distracted by Hermione Granger and her sinful mouth, but still, he knew that something was amiss with the charges. He urged his mother back into the manor, and she reluctantly went once the snow began to fall around them. He set her up in her parlor with a tea service and the elf to watch over her, then left for his father's study to firecall their family barrister.

“Shuester, Slocum and Xenadu,” called the floating head of the the receptionist.”

“Barrister Shuester, please. This is Draco Malfoy and it is an emergency.”

The woman on the other side of the firecall frowned. “I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but Barrister Shuester was called to the Ministry for an emergency. I don't know when he will be back.”

“What about Slocum or Xenadu?”

“Mr. Slocum went with him but Barrister Xenadu is on vacation to locations unknown. I will send a messenger elf and let them know that you require their assistance.”

He sighed. “Very well.” He ended the firecall and went back to his mother. He found her staring out the large window that faced the back garden, her forehead pressed against the cold glass.

“Your father didn't do this, Draco.”

“I know, Mother,” he whispered.

She stood straight and frowned. “Why would they suspect him? We've followed every law they've passed since the end of the war. We were all pardoned. Why would they think that any of us would jeopardize our entire lives for something that...we believed at one time but nearly resulted in us losing everything?”

He frowned and shook his head. “People hold grudges. You know that.” She turned to look at him and he realized that the ministry probably woke his parents from the bed as she was still wearing her robe over her nightgown. “What can I do for you?” He whispered.

She frowned and looked back to the garden. “You called the barrister?”

“He was out. He will firecall me when he arrives back in his office.”

She was silent for a few moments and then sobbed, bringing her hands to cover her face. “When will they leave us alone?”

Draco stepped forward and pulled his mother into his arms and tried to comfort her. “I don't know. I can go down to the Ministry. See if I can find the barristers...”

“No,” she shouted. “Don't give anyone any reason to think about you, Draco. You stay here with me and wait for that fire call. I'm going...to my room and change clothes to look more presentable.”

Draco watched her leave and then called for the house elf. “Sips, keep an eye on my mother. If she does anything out of the ordinary you are to inform me immediately.”

“Of course, Master Draco.”

***

It was a little after midnight, and his mother had barricaded herself into her bedroom, refusing all offers of food and drink. By morning, Draco thought, he would force feed her. He had Fire-called the barristers’ homes, twice, only to be told that they weren’t there, and it was poor manners to take someone away from a party.

Draco paced the front hall waiting for any sign that his father might return until the bell chimed midnight on the antique clock. He slumped onto the stairs and rested his head on his hands and felt like screaming in frustration, anger, and fear. When he finally collapsed on the second-to-bottom step, he propped his arms on his knees and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. It was ridiculous, all of it. The charges against his father were absurd.

He released a sigh and was nearly to his feet when the large wooden doors leading outside opened and in walked Lucius Malfoy, and Barristers Shuester and Slocum. Draco jumped to his feet then and rushed to his father. In an uncharacteristic display of emotion, Draco wrapped his arms around his father and felt an answering hug and an eventual pat on his shoulder.

“Where is your mother?”

“Your room. She retired shortly after you were taken.”

Lucius nodded and turned to the two gentlemen at his side. “Thank you for what you've done today. My family is in your debt,” Lucius said and shook each man's hand. “I must tend to my wife.” He nodded quickly and left the other three standing near the door.

Draco sighed and shook his head. “Your secretary is very good at her job.”

Barrister Slocum tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“She said she would send for you since you were out of the office. I assumed I would hear back from you first, but this was a pleasant surprise.”

Barrister Schuester shook his head. “I was told of Lucius’ arrest by an outside party and I arrived at the Ministry before they had. Met them in the office, in fact.”

“I, too, was summoned by an official. Bizarre that it came from the Magical Creature department, but she told me of the arrest and the charges and so I met Schuester in the Wizengamot offices. They didn't want the public spectacle of us parading one of the investigators to the paper and so they dropped the charges...”

Draco had stopped listening and focused on one piece of information: Hermione had been the one to alert them. It made his heart race. He shook his head, knowing what happened the last time he assumed anything about the bright witch. “I'm sorry, would you repeat that? Someone from Magical Creatures?”

Schuester nodded. “Yes, the head of the department, Hermione Granger sent an urgent owl to my home. I don't know how she caught wind of the arrest, but she was quite adamant that Lucius Malfoy was innocent and that we should speak with Harry Potter, the lead investigator.”

Slocum nodded and he continued the story. “While Schuester was dealing with the Wizengamot officials, I spoke with Mr. Potter at his wife's family home this morning. He told me about Marcus Delly, a senior Wizengamot official. His son was actually at the top of their suspect list. I then brought Mr. Potter with me to look over the charges and the arresting warrant. What do you know—Delly’s name was the lead signature and issuer of the warrant! Potter and I found Delly and his son in the Portkey office trying to get a Portkey for Uganda. Thankfully, Potter has the authority to keep them both from leaving, and the boy soon confessed to the crime. His father had discovered what he had done and needed a way to cover it up. Lucius had gone on record as stating that the recent marriage law was an abomination on our world, and so he was the best person to frame.”

“And with his influence in the Wizengamot, and over certain evidence, he was able to frame your father. Would have been a brilliant plan had Miss Granger not known Delly’s son was being looked at by Potter.” Schuester sighed. “Delly and his son have been arrested and are being held as the rest of the court wanted nothing to do with the trumped-up charges on your father and seemed to feel that they need to change a few of their own policies to keep their members from manipulating information for their own agendas.”

Slocum sighed. “We should go. I've yet to eat today,” he said as he opened the door. “I think the Ministry will be leaving the Malfoy family alone. For a while at least.”

With that, both men left the house and Draco watched them walk to the Apparition Point. His head was spinning. He closed the doors once both men were gone and slid down to lean against the wood.

“Brightest witch in an age,” he muttered, recalling their previous night together. He didn't want to be forced into marriage, but the thought of spending the rest of his life with anyone other than her made him quite ill. He would discuss it in the morning with his parents.

***


	10. The Living Sculptures of Malfoy Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Kim and Raa

**Chapter 10 - The Living Sculptures of Malfoy Manor**

 

****_12 August 2005_ _  
_ _Malfoy Manor_ **_  
_ ** ****_Wiltshire, England_

 

“Are you sure?” His mother stared at him with wide eyes, unsure how to gauge her son's decision.

“Completely.”

They were all silent and then Lucius sighed. “You have a loathing for Miss Granger that borders on...”

“I don't hate her. Far from it. She is everything...I feel she may be my only equal in this world.”

Lucius sighed again.  “Explain.”

“She's brilliant and mouthy and opinionated and stubborn...and wonderful. She has done more for us than you can even know.”

Narcissa furrowed her brow. “What has she done?”

Draco then told his parents of his conversation with the barristers. When he finished his father stood and went to the window. “We have to...find some way to pay her back...” he whispered.

“She wouldn't want that.”

Narcissa stood and moved to Lucius and cupped his face. “She saved you and she didn't have to do anything. Maybe it's time for us to truly put the old prejudices behind us and...move forward.”

Lucius caught her hands in his and nodded. “If this is what will make you happy, Draco.”

“Completely.”

“You have my blessing,” Narcissa said as she looked at her son.

Lucius nodded. “Very well. Shall we have her over for tea?”

*** 

 

****_17 August 2005_ __  
_Nott Family Estate_ _  
_ _Cambridge, England_

 

Draco stood beside the bar and a dejected Blaise who only sat swirling his drink in his glass. “Why did you make me come to this? You've already selected the one you want, which still has me reeling a bit.”

Draco nodded. “Yes, but you haven't. I'm with you until you find someone.”

“I found someone. She just...didn't want me.”

He frowned and turned his back to the room. “Have you tried contacting her?”

“Four times. Made a right fool of myself.”

Draco strummed his fingers on the bar and frowned. He looked around the room and stopped upon a sight in a Muggle-red cocktail dress standing beside a lovely, raven-haired beauty in emerald green. His eyes met Hermione's and she gave him a smile and blushed prettily. The last time he had seen her she had been gloriously naked until they were rudely interrupted. He intended to have many mornings where nothing could penetrate the fog of their lust for one another.

Hermione then whispered to Parvati and nodded towards the bar. He watched as the Indian beauty squared her shoulders and began making a path towards them, Hermione at her side.

“Don't look now, mate, but I think your luck is about to change,” Draco whispered and put his drink on the bar.

Blaise looked over at him and nearly knocked the chair he was sitting in to the ground—luckily Draco caught it. But Blaise didn’t even notice: he was transfixed by Parvati. Draco knew the feeling—he longed to touch Hermione’s bare shoulders and to see exactly what his Gyffindor minx had beneath her red cocktail dress.

“Parvati,” Blaise whispered when she got near. “I thought you had left the country.”

“I had. I needed some space. A lot of space. To think about things and... to put some things into perspective.”

“Such as?” he asked.

“You.” She looked to Hermione and Draco. “May we have a moment alone?”

Draco nodded, “Brilliant idea.  _ Granger,  _ would you fancy a dance?”

She smiled, and he watched her blush creep up her chest and neck to her cheeks. “Delighted.”

He spun her into his arms and held her close as they danced. Nothing was said between them at first, and Draco savored simply moving his hands along her arm and down to her waist, staring into her brown eyes.

“You brought her back,” he said softly.

She sighed. “I wanted to right a wrong. I thought that Blaise was indifferent. I only sought to protect Parvati. Never to hurt Blaise.”

He nodded. “I know that, now.” He leaned his forehead against hers. “You're remarkable.”

“You know, I wasn't going to say those words that offended you...”

“Say them. I'll say them,” he whispered into her ear.

She shook her head and looked up at him. “Would they be true?”

“Yes,” he said as he brushed his fingers over her cheek. “You've bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. And nothing would give me greater pleasure than for you to be my wife.”

He watched as she blushed deeply and tears brimmed her eyes. “Does your family know of your feelings?”

He nodded. “I informed them this morning. You've been invited to tea.”

She chuckled and shook her head. “Are you sure?”

He smiled. “Stop asking me that,” he repeated her words from several days ago to her. “I love you, Granger.”

She bit her lip and then smiled brightly. “We don't have to stay.”

He checked on Blaise and Parvati who seemed to have made up, as she was currently in his arms kissing him for the world to see. “Yes, let’s go to my flat, this time.”

***


	11. Mrs. Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Kim and Raa.

**Chapter 11 - Mrs. Malfoy**

 

****_25 October 2005  
_ **_Granger-Malfoy Estate  
_ ** ****_Devon, England_

 

Hermione lay on her stomach, her feet crossed at the ankles as she read over a new piece of legislation she was working on for the werewolf population.

“Alright, my love.” Draco came through the doorway to their shared bedroom, balancing a tray laden with tea and many different sweets in his hands. “Here is some sustenance... hey! No work in bed unless it's the naked, sweaty kind I like.”

She looked over her shoulder at him as he placed the tray on the table beside the bed. “Is that one of your rules?” she asked as she moved to settle on her knees and examined the contents of the tray.

“Yes. Don't sully our bed with something as dreadful as work,” he said, looping his arms around her waist and cupping her arse in his hands.

“Should I add that to the list of rules about things we do and don’t do in the bed?”

He furrowed his brow. “Are you really keeping a list?”

“The list only has two items, well, potentially two. The first is that you call me Hermione when we make love.”

“And Granger for all other occasions?”

“My father called my mother ‘my love’ when he was amused by her.”

He crawled onto the bed with her and leaned her back onto the pillows. “And when he was cross?”

“Darling,” she said with a smile.

“And when he was blissfully happy?”

“Mrs. Granger,” she said, and then he placed a kiss on her cheek.

“And are you blissfully happy, Mrs. Malfoy?” he asked as he placed a kiss on her nose.

She giggled as his hands moved to the tie of her robe and he placed another kiss on her throat. “I will not call you Mister Malfoy,” she said as she laughed, looping one of her legs over his.

He pulled back and rolled his eyes. “If you do, I'll burn this bed and room, and we'll get a divorce.”

She leaned forward and nipped at his bottom lip. “So, there is a line?”

He smiled. “Or I could stay married to you and punish you every night.”

She smiled. “Now that is the inventive man that I want.”

 

**_FIN_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we come to the end. I wanted the ending to be happy, but it had to be a Draco/Hermione happy ending in that there's still banter and fire between them. So, alls good. Please let me know what you think, and if you stuck through to the end. I enjoyed writing this so much I managed to do it in three days. Thank you, again, to Kim and Raa for their efforts in trying to make my rambling readable. When I do a re-write of this, I do have a few other scenes I want to incorporate in order to flesh it out a bit more, but I had to make sure I didn't go over the word limitations.


End file.
